Daze of Reality
by taloeroo
Summary: Randy Marsh had finally conjured up his dream of making a reality TV show. Now that he's gathered the young adults of South Park to participate, his crazy games will test the realtionships and friendships of these people. Rated T for South Park language and themes.
1. Prologue

"Hello, fans. My name is Randy Marsh and _you_ are watching Daze of Reality. This is a show where we bring in twenty local South Park residents and divide them into five teams. These teams will then compete against each other in rigorous challenges that will not only test their agility and strength, but as well as their mental capacity! Now, before we get to the fun part, let's meet our teams.

First let's take a look at Team Red Cow. This fabulous team's captain is a man by the name of Stan Marsh. Stan got his devilishly handsome good looks from his father and is a whiz at sports. Although he isn't the brightest at the books, he will always crush the competition when it comes to good ole fashion brawn. Also joining on his team is Charlotte Mayther, a girl who moved to South Park around the time we were invaded by drones. She is loyal to the South Park community and always sticks up for those she loves. Another great competitor on this team is the fabulous Wendy Testaburger. This young woman has a knack for making men vomit. Not only from her good looks but as well as her fighting skills. Although she may be a bit of a huge bitch, she will do anything it takes to win. The only downfall to this team is its last member by the name of Butters Stotch. Immersed in literature and comic books, Butters is a kindred soul who only gets remotely dangerous when transformed into Captain Chaos. However, even as this other persona, he still has never done serious damage to anyone. Good thing… or not? We'll find out!

Our next team are the Green Otters. This team has a sweet Jewish leader by the name of Kyle Broflovski. He's always the voice of reason, but can get pretty fired up when the time is right. This red head will not be a force to mess with. Next up in this team is the curly haired blond, beautiful, bootylicious Bebe Stevens. Bebe is all about looks and getting some head—I mean, getting ahead, sorry. She can flirt her way through competition like no other. Accompanying this team is another blond with a twitchy mind. Tweek Tweak is a boy who can't live without his coffee. Always paranoid, he can out run the best of them when threatened. Last but not least, we have Token Black. We were told we had to add some diversity to the show so… yeah. Token is almost a perfect man. His respect and regard towards others makes him shine in this competition.

Now we're on to the Cyan Jellyfish! This… well put together team is led by Eric Cartman. A natural born leader, Eric is known to do literally anything to get his way. Our next member on the team is Red… um… Red! This lady of fire is a sweetheart who knows how to talk and lie her way out of any situation she feels uncomfortable in. Although she supposedly has no last name, she stands out here by being a real iron fist for Sir Eric Cartman. Pip Pirrup follows behind Red in his knickers and bows as he offers virtually nothing to this team. Duly noted, he is a fire storm at dodgeball. Who knows how this will play in competition? Lastly we have Timmy Burch. He is known as being talented at singing as well as being well spoken of his feelings. This team may have a chance with this one.

Second to last team, we have the Magenta Platypuses… Platypi?… Platypuses! This team is led by a certain orange-clad gentleman known as Kenny McCormick. Although physically fit and always in mint condition, this boy has an affinity for death that could serve as a plague for these pussies—platypussies, that is. Pairing nicely with this captain is none other than Craig Tucker. This raven haired lad is actually kind of terrifying. Every time I see him in public, he throws up the infamous middle finger to ruin people's day. Last person on this team is Harmony Mathis. This girl has been kept in the shadows and forests of South Park her whole life and just recently joined the real world. Of course to truly orient her with the real world, I pulled her to be in a reality TV show. Will her wolf mentality pair well in a team environment? OH, we also have Scott Malkinson on this team. He has diabetes and a lisp.

Finally, we have reached our final team. The Gray Llamas are led by Clyde Donovan. Although he is the only leader who isn't one of my Stanley's best friends, he is still going to be a valued member of this show. Clyde has the money to make sure things go his way, but will money help him out here in the wilderness? Heidi Turner compliments this leader by being a girl who stays involved with her inner self. She is one with nature, and can sense the dangers lurking ahead in this new television show. Clyde's best friend, Kevin Stoley is consequently on this team with him. He is your typical asshole who doesn't care about feelings. This could be a good advantage for this team competition-wise. Lastly, we have Jimmy Valmer, who can perhaps cheer… or distract anyone with his fabulous, side-cramping jokes.

Now that you've met the players, it's time to play the game. Tune in next week at 8:00pm EST on FFNET for our first real challenge."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey, guys! This is going to be my first multi-chaptered FanFic on here, so I hope you guys enjoy and I'm going to try to update often. A few things I want to note is that this is most likely going to have multiple** **point** **of views from the team members. This is to make sure that all characters of the show will be represented. Another thing is: There's a lack of girls in the South Park world so I did add Charlotte and Harmony as two OC characters. I'd love to hear any feedback, and maybe any pairings you'd like to see ;) Because right now, I'm not sure who I wanna pair up with who. I am going to listen to feedback and incorporate into the story, so let me know!**

 **Love** **yall**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, what's up, contestants?" Randy Marsh said excitedly over a microphone on a makeshift stage in the middle of a forest. The crowd I sat in groaned over his enthusiasm. "It's super awesome that you guys have agreed to come out and participate in this competition."

"We didn't agree, you pulled us out of school and threatened to kill our families." yelled Craig Tucker in a voice that showed no emotion. He was right, Randy Marsh had wanted to start a reality TV show for years with all of Stan's friends but no one would do it. He decided to take matters into more threatening hands, promising us money for doing this as well as a death wish for our families if we refused again.

"Craig, you shut up!" Randy said from his stage, pointing a finger at the boy sitting behind me. He chuckled slightly, and Randy cleared his throat. "Now… Where was I? Oh, yeah. I have orientation packets ready for you guys that outlines the challenges, bunkers, and rules of this show-slash-competition."

"Don't you think you should explain to the audience what is going on?" Stan asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Stan, gawl. That's you guys' job. I'm just the announcer for the games and, like… the usher." Randy rolled his eyes and began beckoning us toward the stage. "Come pick up your packets from me."

Pretty soon, everyone filed toward Randy to pick up their own color-coded manila folders. Since I was a 'Red Cow', my folder was red. I opened the folder to view the papers inside. The first paper had basic information about team members, where our rooms were, where the food would be, and information about our first competition. Everyone found their team members and began to talk about their room assignments.

"Stan, why did your dad have to do this to us?" I asked our infamous director's son. He shrugged.

"He's fucking ridiculous." He said as we walked toward a large, log building tucked beneath some trees next to a grand lake.

"Holy shit." I breathed, gazing at the scenery. How Randy Marsh was able to find this place, I had no idea. I was pretty sure we weren't in South Park anymore, however. I walked up to the two-story cabin and went through its double doors. My room was number 10 with my roommate being Stan Marsh. As I rounded the hall to my new home for the time being, I sized up the room. It was a medium sized room, a perfect square probably measuring 14x14. On each side wall was a bed and a dresser. I threw my bags down on one side and glanced at Stan as he walked in. He placed his bags on the other side and sighed.

"Wendy is not going to like this…" He said as he sat down on his mattress.

"Oh, are you guys back together again?" I asked, and he smiled slightly at me.

"I guess so. She kissed me when we first got here but we broke up a few days ago. I'm gonna assume we're okay again."

"Sounds too complicated to me." I laughed, and began unpacking clothes into my dresser. He began to do the same until Wendy walked in.

"Stan, can we talk?" She said, and pulled him out of the room. That girl was a mystery to me. She was sweet, but she seemed too much to handle in a relationship. Suddenly, a loud screech sounded through the building.

"Hey guys, hope you're settling in nicely." Randy began over the announcements, "You guys have thirty minutes to set up and then we're meeting in the mess hall at 6:00 for dinner." The announcements clicked off just as I packed the last of my clothes into the dresser. Collective groans sounded throughout the halls.

"Hey, Charlotte," Wendy said as she peeked her head into my room, "If you try to hit on Stan while I'm not here, I'm going to kill you. I'm sure Randy can replace you easily." She said, and left the room dragging Bebe Stevens behind her. I huffed out a lump of air trapped in my throat and began making my way through the forest to the nearby building in which the dining hall was settled. As I suspected, the dining hall consisted of five rows of lunch-room styled tables that were about eight seats long.

Upon walking into the room, I noticed each had a sticker at the end. Color-coded for the teams. Of course… I took a seat by Butters, who seemed to be the least dangerous team member for me.

"W-well hi, Charlotte!" He greeted me with an off-kilter smile.

"Hi, Butters." I said, and looked around as everyone began to file into their seats. Once most everyone was inside, Randy Marsh walked into the hall and addressed the crowd.

"Heeeeyy, guys. Dinner will be out shortly but first I wanted to give you guys some details about your rooms and this hall. You'll have dinner in here with your team every day at six. You'll have lunch or breakfast at any time in your house. The only time you will not have dinner is if it interferes with a challenge. Now, for your rooms. I hope you're all settled and like your roommates. To be honest, I wanted to make sure you guys would provide the show with plenty of drama, so I kind of chose the pairings that way… Bonus points to teams who create enough drama to raise our ratings!"

 _Shit._ I thought.

"Lastly, there are no cameras in your bedrooms or bathrooms but they are in the kitchen, dining room, and living areas. Get some rest today and have fun because tomorrow morning, your first challenge begins. Set your alarms for 6am!" He finished, and practically skipped out of the hall. Most kids around me groaned and rolled their eyes. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose out of sheer embarrassment.

"Six a.m.?!" Wendy screeched, holding on to Stan's arm. Bebe at the table behind us gave a loud wail as she insisted this was a ridiculous time to wake up in the morning.

"It's not too bad, Wen-Wendy…" Butters began, "In school, my parents would make me wake up five in the morning every day or else-or else I'd be grounded."

"Well not everyone's parents made us do that, Butters." Wendy replied as people began to pile out of the kitchen doors holding trays of food for each person. The plates were set in front of us, and altogether, every person removed the cover from the dish to reveal a plate of crab legs, apples, and asparagus.

"Holy fuck, how can your dad afford this?" I ask Stan as we all began diving into our meals.

"I have no idea, but I doubt it's anything legal." We all gave a laugh and continued to eat our meal. It was all made to perfection and tasted wonderful. Needless to say, it was gone quite quickly and soon the masses were filing back to our rooms.

When we got back, I grabbed my laptop and made for the large living room where Clyde, Token, Craig, and Jimmy were already settled playing a video game on the large television set. I sat down on one of the nearby couches and began to read.

"Hey." I heard a monotonous voice thrown at me just as I clicked on my favorite Fanfiction.

"Yes, Craig?" I said, slightly annoyed that my reading was interrupted before it began. I can read while it is busy in a room, but I don't want to be rude and ignore people.

"Who is your roommate?" He said, his face still showing no emotion. His light brown eyes danced with delight, however, as he spoke.

"Um, Stan." I said, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Told you guys." He said as he returned to his game with his friends.

"Then the bet is ON!" Token said with a grin towards Craig. Clyde and Token then exchanged a boy-ish handshake and went back to playing Call of Duty.

"What bet?" I said. The boys all ignored me and ceased all conversation. After reading through about a paragraph, I began to feel uncomfortable. With every other word I read, I would hear snickers and whispering from the group of four. I packed myself up and decided to move to the dining room.

When I walked in, I came across another group that I didn't particularly want to interact with. At the large, ten person table sat Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Red, and Kevin Stoley in the middle, being prodded and poked at by all the girls. He seemed like he was in heaven. Although he was an outcast nerd in school, he re-evaluated his life and rose up the popularity ladder. Now, he was the source of a lot of girl drama around South Park. I was always surprised by this. I wouldn't consider Kevin to be the hottest guy around. He was alright, average looking, and he was still super into Star Wars. Quickly, I ducked out of the room and headed to my own bedroom. Cameras wouldn't be interested in me reading, anyway.

To my surprise, I found Kyle and Stan sitting on his bed. I waved slightly and went to my own bed. At least there wasn't a huge group of people in this one room, and I was on good terms with both of them. Back in high school, Kyle had been one of my few very good friends along with Butters. Of course, he always chose to hang out with Stan, Cartman, and Kenny but there were quite a few good memories we shared together.

"Okay dude, I know you know what our first challenge will be." Kyle said, and I stopped reading to listen in.

"I really don't dude. I know exactly what everyone else does. Dad doesn't actually tell me anything." Stan sighed.

"Fuck, dude." Kyle finished, as Kenny burst into the room. I snapped my head in his direction in shock and he smirked at me.

"Sorry babe," he gestured towards me with a hand, "But guys, my fucking roommate is wild."

"Who is it?" Kyle asked as Kenny sat down on the floor.

"That Harmony chick that Randy plucked out of the wilderness." He said, running a hand through his quiff hair.

"If she lived in the forests her whole life, she's gonna be wild, dude." Stan said, giving a half-laughing smile toward Kenny, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"No. You don't understand. Like, she attacked me." Kenny said, widening his light blue eyes.

"FUCK?" Kyle said suddenly, "She attacked you?"

"Yeah, I had finished unpacking and she jumped onto me and just made out with me for about five minutes. I've never had a woman literally throw herself at me before." He said, looking at the ceiling with a shit-eating grin played across his face. Stan threw his pillow at him and laughed.

"You're such a moron." He said, and the three began talking about their teams. The only one missing at the moment was Cartman, and I was okay with that. I went back to reading and time began to pass by quickly. Pretty soon, Kyle and Kenny left our room as Stan and I tucked into our own beds.

* * *

 **Sup Boiys,**

 **This chapter is admittedly uneventful, however I am still just setting up. First challenge is coming up soon so things will actually start happening. Reviewing is great, I would enjoy positive or negative for improvement purposes (:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Loveyall**


End file.
